kerasotesfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventures of Shrek
in a far away kingdom Fiona is placed under a dark magic spell by a witch and is locked away in the tower gaurded by a monsterous dragon a few knights try to rescue her but none could defeat the dragon in a near by swamp a green ogre named Shrek enjoys his swamp bath and terrorizing the town for fun and meanwhile Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right arrive in the fairy tale land and see fairytale creatures being captured but a talking donkey escapes and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right follow him the guards chase him but are scared away by Shrek and Donkey Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right ask Shrek if they can stay with him but Shrek says yes but only allows them to sleep outside but suddenly Shrek finds fairy tale creatures around his swamp and they tell him that an evil greedy man named Lord Farquaad has forced them to come here in a castle in dunlop Lord Farquaad is torching the Ginger Bread Man for information and Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash assist him on it he also has a magic mirror that tells him that he can be king if he marries a princess and Farquaad chooses Fiona to be his bride the next day Shrek Donkey Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right travel to dunlop and Bullwinkle is shocked to figure out that Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash are indeed working for Lord Farquaad and Farquaad sends them on a misson to rescue Fiona from the dragon and they except the misson they enter a castle with lava below and inside they encounter the hungry dragon and Shrek finds Fiona in the tower but the Dragon falls in love with Donkey and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right start to blush but Shrek rescues them and they make a break for it leaving the castle and suddenly Fiona discovers that Shrek is an ogre and that the stead is a Donkey and that Rocky is a squerille and Bullwinkle is a moose and that Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right are cartoon characters but they carry her off back at the castle in Dunlop Farquaad is wandering about Fiona well enjoying a martini he even offers some to Boris Nastasha and Snidely Whiplash meanwhile Shrek Fiona Donkey Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right encounter Robin Hood and his merrymen and fight them off and they have a picnic and Shrek and Fiona seem to fall in love later that night they put her to bed but later that night Donkey and Bullwinkle both discover that Fiona is an ogre due to the spell including ogre by night human by day the next day Lord Farquaad arrives to pick Fiona up and gives Shrek the deed to his swamp back in dunlop the wedding is getting prepared but Fiona starts to miss Shrek meanwhile Donkey ask Shrek if he can stay with him but Shrek says no meanwhile Donkey meets Dragon again realesing that he had broken her heart but makes amends afterwards Shrek releases that Donkey is his friend and Dragon flies them to dunlop and Shrek crashes the wedding telling Fiona that Farquaad only wants to merry her so he can become king after hearing that Shrek is in love with Fiona Farquaad starts to laugh along with Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash who have caught Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right when night comes Fiona reveals that she is an ogre and Lord Farquaad claims his crown as king but Shrek whistles and Dragon breaks through the window and devours Lord Farquaad leaving nothing but his crown and Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right through Boris Natasha and Snidely Whiplash in their cages and everyone cheers being glad to be rid of Farquaad forever and a wedding is on Shrek marries Fiona and Donkey marries Dragon and the fairy tale characters celebrate while Rocky Bullwinkle Peabody Sherman and Dudley Do Right head home the end Category:Rocky and Bullwinkles Adventure films